User blog:Kind-Hearted-One/Champion Descriptions: Let's do this
Okay, as expressed in this blog post, I'm currently working on adding/updating descriptions to the top of the champion's pages. These descriptions are meant to briefly summarize how these champions play, to aid any new player in getting a brief idea of their main gist. So, the purpose for this blogspot is: *List down the already-made descriptions so people can make suggestions. *Present suggestions for descriptions that are yet to be made. *Ask questions. These questions being, for example: *Should we list the "cons" or weaknesses of the champions in the descriptions? *Should we include ability names on the description, or leave them out since they'd just be slightly below? *How could we improve? Let's do this, people! And a big thanks for everyone who contributes to this project! Descriptions: *'AATROX: ' Aatrox, the Darkin Blade is a melee fighter champion who specializes in strong initiation and high self-sustain, recklessly leaping on enemies and relying on his self-healing to keep him alive. The exceptional attack speed and durability he gets from his passive, along with either the strong sustain or high damage his second ability grants him make Aatrox truly excel as a duelist, making short work of single enemies. Later in the game, his ultimate allows him to not only deal respectable area-of-effect burst in teamfights, but also reach staggering levels of attack speed, aiding him in his main goal of quickly taking out high-priority targets. *'AHRI:' Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox is a ranged mage champion adept at using her high mobility to dart around opponents, drawing out and picking off single targets to assassinate them. In the early stages of the game, Ahri mainly focuses on using the true damage and movement speed burst granted by her first ability to poke enemies while evading their own skillshots, using the healing from her passive to keep herself healthy. Once she obtains her ultimate, Ahri becomes an highly mobile assassin, using her third ability to force key targets to move out of safety while evading retaliation from their teammates through her extreme mobility. *'AKALI:' Akali, the Fist of Shadow is a melee assassin champion, and in many ways the quintessential assassin, using high mobility and burst damage to quickly delete high-priority targets. While her early game is somewhat lacking, once Akali obtains her ultimate she can dash to an enemy of her choosing and rapidly burst them down with her extreme single-target damage. Once she has finished off her mark, however, Akali must skillfully use the stealth and movement speed granted by her second ability to evade retaliation by the rest of the enemy team, for she is fragile and unsuited for drawn-out fights. *'ALISTAR:' Alistar, the Minotaur is a melee tank champion who combines high defensive capabilities with powerful crowd control used to disrupt enemies and protect allies. The key to Alistar's playstyle is the combo between his first and second abilities, which allows him to dash to a target and then unleash a point-blank area of effect knock-up and stun for excelent pick and lockdown potential. Even without this combination, Alistar's high crowd control makes him excel at keeping enemies away from his squishier teammates. Thanks to his crowd control not needing gold to remain effective, Alistar is an excellent roamer that travels from lane to lane to protect allies or aid them in taking down targets. *'TWITCH': Twitch, the Plague Rat is a ranged marksman champion who scurries among the shadows, poisoning and wearing his opponents down before finishing them off. His abilities focus around spreading and taking advantage of this poison to damage enemies en masse. Once he's softened up the opposition, Twitch can activate his ultimate to wreck havoc from afar or pick off enemies who have turned tail. Twitch is also one of the few marksmen with access to stealth, allowing him to slink away from unfavorable fights or lay in wait to overwhelm an unsuspecting foe. Category:Blog posts